


Afrodite vai se casar

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Eros keeping being a malicious god, Family is all we need sometimes, Gold Saints Freeform, Love always win at the end, M/M, Milu is a great servant
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mascara da Morte e Afrodite brigam. Agora Afrodite vai se casar... é o final do romance entre eles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AFRODITE VAI SE CASAR**

**CAPÍTULO 01 – A MÃO DOS DEUSES CONSTRÓI E DESTRÓI**

 

Noite de verão no Santuário. Máscara da Morte está de guarda, comandando a patrulha do seu horário... Enquanto isso, Afrodite põe sua máscara de água morna com umas gotas de alfazema, depois de passar creme no corpo todo. Ele vai dormir um pouco, um sono de beleza pra ficar pronto para o amante que virá depois que passar o turno. Isso à meia noite e agora são dez. Meia hora depois, quando Peixes já está bem sonolento, um barulho o desperta e um corpo o prende na cama, impedindo-o de se mexer. Afrodite assusta, mas a voz conhecida o acalma:

_ Sou eu, _amore_...

_ Carlo? Que horas são agora? – E fez menção de tirar a máscara, mas foi impedido.

_ Não, Di. Deixe. Fica mais excitante assim... Somente sinta o que eu estou fazendo... Você não precisa de visão pra isso...

E Afrodite sentiu enlaçado e amarrado por lenços de seda, enquanto uma boca igualmente sedosa e uma língua atrevida lhe tocava o corpo nu. Afrodite tentava manter a lucidez e dar ouvidos a uma voz que lhe dizia pra desconfiar de tudo aquilo, mas a voz era de Carlo, e os toques eram enlouquecedores...

Passava um pouco das onze, quando uma sombra corpulenta se apresentou diante dos guardas:

_ Aldebaran! Ainda é cedo, não acha?

_ Maldito calor... Estou sufocando na casa de Touro. Então resolvi te dar uma vantagem de quarenta minutos, Câncer... Algum dia você me paga, ok? – e o brasileiro piscou o olho, malicioso. Carlo (??) só jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu, abanando a mão em despedida.

Ao passar pela casa de Câncer, Carlo tirou a armadura e pegou uma garrafa de vinho branco gelado. Subiu assoviando pela parte de trás das casas, mesmo que já fizesse tempo que Afrodite e ele eram amantes, preferia ser discreto. Chegou à casa de Peixes, pegou duas taças e ao subir para o quarto de Afrodite ouviu o outro gemer seu nome.

“O que será? Será que ele está com tanto tesão, que está se aliviando sozinho?” – pensou Carlo, sorrindo.

Mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao ouvir uma outra voz respondendo. Jogando as taças no chão, escancarou a porta, pronto pra matar alguém... Qual não foi sua surpresa ao SE ver transando com seu amante. Os olhos de ambos Máscara da Morte se encontraram e gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

_ O que você está fazendo aqui?

Afrodite ouviu e se livrou das amarras de seda e da máscara de sono. Olhou para os dois surpreso e olhou pra cima, como pra pedir ajuda aos deuses. Foi quando viu a verdadeira imagem do amante no espelho do teto. Ambos os Máscaras olharam primeiro para ele depois acompanharam seu olhar ao ouvi-lo gritar.

_ Que diabos é você?

Afrodite se encolheu, apavorado.

_ Por favor, Carlo. É um deus. É o filho de Afrodite, Eros, deus do amor...

_ Podia ser o próprio Zeus. Quem ele pensa que é, assumindo a identidade de outra pessoa? E você, seu vagabundo, se entregando pra qualquer um que pareça comigo?

_ Carlo, seja racional. – riu Eros, assumindo sua aparência normal. – Se eu me disfarcei de você, imitando até sua voz, como ele ia saber? Além do mais, eu não permiti que ele tirasse a máscara, sabendo que se ele olhasse no espelho descobriria...

_ Oh, Eros, como você pode? – gemeu Afrodite...

_ Coisinha linda, é um pequeno preço a pagar por ter te dado um presente dos deuses como o Carlo... Você poderia ser mais agradecido, não?

_ Como assim? – perguntaram os dois.

_ Oras, como assim? Eu atirei uma flecha no Máscara da Morte, fazendo com que ele se apaixonasse perdidamente por você... Acha que ele iria te amar por livre e espontânea vontade, sendo heterossexual convicto?

Afrodite balançava a cabeça negando o que estava ouvindo... Carlo perguntou numa voz sumida:

_ Então eu estou enfeitiçado?

_ Totalmente, meu querido... Enfeitiçado de amor...- confirmou Eros.

_ E tem como desfazer o feitiço?

_ Sim, tem. – Afrodite arregalou os olhos, sentindo se quebrar por dentro. Mas Eros não olhava pra ele. Só pensava em se livrar do cavaleiro de câncer e ter o outro só pra si.

_ ENTÃO, FAÇA-O! AGORA! E PODE FICAR COM SEU GAYZINHO SÓ PRA VOCÊ!

Afrodite gemeu, deitando-se na cama, encolhido. Eros pediu a garrafa de vinho que Carlo ainda segurava na mão, tirou um pouquinho que colocou numa taça que estava no quarto, quebrou a parte de trás de uma de suas flechas e esmigalhou dentro da bebida.

_ Agora bebe e tudo se acaba.

_ Não vai me envenenar, vai?

_ Seu coração sempre foi puro veneno, Câncer... um pouco a mais não vai fazer mal...

Os dois sorriram maldosos e Carlo virou a taça de uma só vez. O gosto era, como se esperava, amargo, como absinto. Mas ele tomou com prazer. Ao terminar, a visão de Afrodite nu e choroso já não lhe excitava ou lhe dava qualquer emoção. Sem dizer mais nada, Máscara da Morte virou as costas a tudo e saiu. Afrodite ouviu o som de suas botas pisando nos cacos do corredor, depois se afastando, afastando, até que a porta bateu lá embaixo. Eros se aproximou da cama, mas Afrodite se encolheu, tentando evitar seu toque. E o deus do amor percebeu que o tinha perdido... Os olhos azuis piscina estavam arregalados, em choque... Afrodite, a deusa, bateu o pé no Olimpo, irritada:

_ Eros, seu moleque mimado, dessa vez você passou dos limites!

Liebe foi convocada e foi até a casa de Peixes, adorando ser portadora de uma bronca para o irmão (afinal, irmãos são sempre irmãos, não importa se são imortais ou não)

_ Mamãe mandou você subir. Disse que você já fez muito estrago por hoje.

_ E mandou você pra consertar? O que VOCÊ pode fazer?

_ Melhor não demorar... ela ta furiosa...- e deu uma risadinha maliciosa...

Eros foi para o Olimpo resmungando, enquanto Liebe obrigava Afrodite a tomar um banho, colocar um pijama de seda e o desacordava, porque passar a noite remoendo tristeza era demais pra qualquer ser humano... Depois limpou os cacos do corredor e voltou para junto da mãe, pensando que ia ser complicado consertar a situação. Mas eles eram deuses, poxa! Alguma maneira sempre havia.

 


	2. Não há nada como o lar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afrodite não sabe o que fazer, mas nada como ter uma pessoa com a cabeça mais fria em casa.

**CAPÍTULO 02 – NÃO HÁ NADA COMO O LAR...**

 

No dia seguinte, Afrodite acordou, se sentindo estranho e comentou:

_ Carlo, _amore_ , tive um sonho tão estranho e...

Mas percebeu que não tinha ninguém na cama e gemeu. Não tinha sido um pesadelo... Sentou-se na cama, olhando ao redor. O armário estava entreaberto e mesmo sem precisar, Di foi abrir pra confirmar: Máscara da Morte tinha tirado todas as roupas dali, só deixando as que ele, Afrodite, tinha dado. Fechou a porta, encostando-se nela e escorregando para o chão, de costas para o armário, uma coisa brilhante em cima do criado mudo lhe chamando a atenção – a cópia das chaves da casa. Afrodite encostou a cabeça nos joelhos, chorando:

_ Minha deusa, piedade! Que foi que eu lhe fiz, pra merecer isso? Porque me dar pra depois tirar?

_ Talvez pra dar coisa melhor. – respondeu uma voz suave, vindo da porta. Afrodite ergueu os olhos. Era sua serva Aspásia.

Ela entrou no quarto, com a bandeja do café da manhã, que colocou na mesinha no centro. Depois foi se abaixar ao lado dele, mas Afrodite se ergueu:

_ Não, assombração. Depois enrosca no chão e dá trabalho erguer.

Aspásia sorriu. E abraçando-o pela cintura, colocou-o para tomar café, se sentando à sua frente:

_ Agora seja um bom menino e coma pelo menos um pouquinho. Por favor, mestre. Se render ao sofrimento não vai adiantar nada. Foi o senhor mesmo quem me ensinou isso.

_ Oh, e agora você tem a chance de me jogar na cara? Mocréiazinha vingativa, não esperava isso de você, Milu.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a dizer isso, Aspásia ficaria magoada. Mas não com seu mestre. Há seis anos o servia e o conhecia como ninguém. Foi ele que lhe deu um emprego quando todo mundo só queria lhe dar piedade, assim que perdeu uma das pernas num acidente de carro. E apesar das más línguas falarem que foi pra apenas massagear o enorme ego de Afrodite, Aspásia sabia da verdade. Foi ele que lhe comprou a prótese de titânio que usava, foi ele que nunca a deixou desistir, que a obrigava a viver normalmente, inclusive se sentir como uma mulher completa.

_ Acha? O que eles querem você ainda tem, inteira. O que é uma perna a menos? É um obstáculo removido, só isso. Vamos, Milu. Deixe o tesão fluir e dê! Dê bastante, dê porque é seu, ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. – disse  Afrodite várias vezes, agarrando a empregada de brincadeira, tocando-a atrevidamente.- Se eu fosse chegado em bacalhau, até lhe faria esse favor. Mas eu prefiro comer peixe-espada. Ou deixar que ele me coma, claro! – e terminava rindo escandalosamente.

Seu mestre, patrão e amigo, que agora precisava dela. Maldito italiano! Se pudesse matava-o!

_ O senhor mesmo vive dizendo: people change! Mas o meu mestre, o todo poderoso, gostoso e vitaminado cavaleiro de Peixes não vai ficar aqui, remoendo tristezas, se lamuriando feito uma velha acabada...

_ Não?

_ Vai criar rugas, mestre. Fora espinhas, estrias e celulite. Já pensou, todo acabado por causa de um macho que não merece um décimo das suas lágrimas? Faz mais de um ano que o mestre ta aqui, sem viajar. Que tal umas fériaszinhas? A senhorita Saori não lhe negaria, já que anda tudo calmo...

_ Milu... Seus olhos brilham de ódio...

_ Eu mataria aquele italiano agora, se ele voltasse aqui, se é isso que o mestre quer saber.

Afrodite riu, mesmo sem querer. Ah, esse povo de Escorpião, sempre passional, que ama ou odeia, que são tão fiéis aos que escolhem para amar que se tornam inimigos mortais de quem ousa machuca-los. Tão impetuosos, não via Aspásia e Milo explodindo, pensando DEPOIS se magoaram alguém? Não eram como os piscianos, gente romântica e sonhadora, que viviam se magoando por se decepcionarem com a realidade nua e crua. Enfim, a sua assombração de estimação tinha razão. Tinha que reagir e um tempo longe do Santuário ajudaria. Longe dos olhos...

_Muito bem, doutora. E acredito que já tenha planejado minhas férias também.

_ Até que não. Mas vai falar com a Senhora do Santuário que eu terei algo em mente quando o senhor voltar.

Afrodite jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, riu gostosamente. Depois se levantou e beijou Aspásia na boca, fazendo barulho.

_ Mulher! Você não existe! Eu amaldiçôo os deuses numa hora como essa por não ser hetero e não poder casar com você!

_ Eu os abençoaria, mestre, porque eles são sábios. Eu o mataria em dois dias. – riu ela. – Quer ajuda para se vestir?

_ Acha? Você só quer uma desculpa para me apalpar, sua sacana. Mas se você escovar meu cabelo, eu agradeço.

Mais tarde, um Afrodite vestido com uma túnica branca sem mangas, cinto dourado e calça jeans (mas de pulseiras de ouro até os cotovelos) se apresentava diante da deusa reencarnada para pedir umas férias. Saori levantou uma sombrancelha:

_ Vai viajar sozinho?

_ Sim, eu vou. Eu... eu... bem, vai cair na boca do povo logo, é melhor que você saiba por mim. Terminamos e eu não vou conseguir lidar com a perda olhando pra ele todos os dias.

_ Sinto muito, Afrodite. Mas você sabia que Carlo era heterossexual. Sem querer pisar fundo na ferida aberta, eu me perguntava até quando poderia durar.

_ Eu que fui muito tolo em me iludir que era para sempre. Bom, e vai atender meu pedido, senhorita?

_ Claro, Afrodite. Como estamos te devendo as férias do ano passado... é, Camus me chamou a atenção para isso numa das reuniões anteriores... você pode tirar dois meses.

Peixes sorriu e Saori pensou, não pela primeira vez, como ele era lindo. “Pena que não é chegado”. Ele fez uma reverência e saiu. Aspásia já tinha idéia da onde ele iria quando chegou.

 _ Descobri um navio que vai sair daqui a três dias. Ilhas gregas. Já fiz sua reserva.

_ Um cruzeiro? – Afrodite fez beicinho. – Montes de velhos estirados num convés de navio ou jogando cartas...

_ Na-não, mestre. Um barco especial. Um cruzeiro gay. Quanto tempo nossa senhora lhe deu?

_ Dois meses. Um cruzeiro gay? Ai, Milu, sei não...

_ Vai, e vai se divertir muito. Porque EU estou mandando. Senão eu lhe espancarei. Dois meses? Dá pra ir ver sua mãe antes de voltar. Ela vive reclamando de saudades.

_ Sim, isso sim. Também sinto falta dela e das minhas irmãs. Como será que anda meu papai?

_ A voz de trovão continua a mesma, ressoando no fundo do telefone, enquanto sua mãe fala. – riu Aspásia. – Vamos almoçar, que depois eu ligo pra ela dando as boas notícias.

_ Porque eu não posso dar?

_ Porque o senhor iria contar a verdade, chorar no telefone e estragar tudo, fazendo com que ela o mandasse ir pra lá I-ME-DIA-TA-MEN-TE. Conheço dona Ariadne. Agora à tarde, meu mestre vai às compras, comprar roupas novas pra viajar. Mestre Milo vai ao centro de moto e concordou em lhe deixar lá. Vai lhe distrair um pouco.

_ Se eu chegar inteiro. Milu, você planejou tudo isso em uma hora?  Puxa, to impressionado.

_ Ótimo! Me dê um aumento antes de viajar e estamos quites.

Afrodite riu e abraçou a serva, indo pra sala de jantar.

 


	3. Nem remédio como colo de mãe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afrodite vai para a Suécia, para se consolar com a família. E tem uma surpresa.

CAPÍTULO 03 – NEM REMÉDIO COMO COLO DE MÃE

 

Alguns cavaleiros foram se despedir de Afrodite no cais. Ele viajou meio que na marra, obrigado pela Aspásia, que pediu reforço ao Shaka e ao Mú. No navio, Afrodite se encontrou com figurinhas conhecidas, os cavaleiros de bronze, que haviam pego o bonde...oops, o navio errado. (Detalhes no fic O CRUZEIRO DE BRONZE, da Princess Briefs) Após livrar os meninos de um destino pior que a morte (ui, pra alguns é, fazer o quê?), Afrodite tentou se divertir, mas os outros bofes do cruzeiro lhe pareciam sem graça. (Quando a gente não ta a fim, nem que o Brad Pitt caia no colo e peça pelo amor de Deus) Assim que desembarcou, foi para o aeroporto e pegou um avião para Estocolmo. Assim que desembarcou do táxi no pátio da casa de seus pais, quem abriu a porta não foi o mordomo, mas sua mãe, uma senhora alta e rechonchuda pelas gravidezes (sete filhos!) mas que não aparentava os cinqüenta e cinco anos que tinha. Ariadne era uma famosa concertista, virtuose no violoncelo, que havia deixado tudo por um grande amor, quinze anos mais velho que ela, o industrial Olaf Thorsson e se dedicado só ao marido e aos sete filhos. Nunca deixou de vez duas paixões: o cello e a mitologia grega, dando às filhas e ao garoto nomes retirados de suas histórias favoritas. A mais velha era Dyonnisia, depois vieram Arthemis, Hippolyte, Adonnys, Gaya, Anfertyte. Na última gravidez, certa de que viria mais uma menina, Ariadne chamou de Afrodite desde a confirmação. Nove meses depois, encantada com a beleza do bebê, resolveu manter o nome. Olaf nem piscou. Faria tudo o que sua pequena jóia mandasse. Doze anos mais novo que Dyonne, Afrodite se viu no paraíso de todo caçula. Tinha sete mulheres a sua disposição, pais ricos e corujas, sempre se sentiu um ser especial. Sua mãe era uns cinco centímetros mais baixa que ele, mas o abraçou como se ele ainda fosse seu bebê. Olaf esperou e depois engolfou o rapaz num abraço de urso. Aos 70 anos, era ainda um viking poderoso, seu 1,98m bem distruibuídos em um corpo ainda malhado de uns 90 kg, os cabelos brancos bem arrumados, olhos azuis piscinas que se refletiam nos mesmos olhos do filho que o agarrava agora, soluçando.

_ Quem te magoou, meu filho? Diz quem foi, que eu mato o desgraçado.

Ariadne fez sinal ao mordomo, Wayne, que silenciosamente foi para a cozinha arrumar um copo d’água e levou para a biblioteca, onde a mãe havia levado os dois homens que mais amava neste planeta. Ariadne estendeu lenços de papel ao pai e ao filho, que haviam misturado suas lágrimas. E enxugou uma própria, discreta.

_ Ai, Dido, você sempre foi um romântico incorrigível... – reclamou ela.

Ele riu, dolorosamente.

_ Sempre acho que é para sempre, mamma... – E contou a história toda para os pais, omitindo a parte da surra na primeira vez com o Carlo. – Porque eu não sou um cara normal, apaixonado por mulheres? Eu já estaria casado, dando netinhos a vocês, como minhas irmãs.

_ Primeiro que choraria por suas paixões impossíveis do mesmo jeito, meu querido. – respondeu sua mãe. – E...

_ E nós já temos 19 netos, com sua irmã Gaya providenciando o vigésimo. Eu não preciso de neto, preciso de um filho feliz! – Olaf bateu um punho fechado na outra palma da mão.

_ Pappa, você não existe. – Afrodite deitou a cabeça nas pernas do pai. – Como você pode me aceitar do jeito que eu sou?

_ Não foi fácil, no começo. Fiquei chocado uma vez que te vi beijando um menino. Mas eu te amo, Dido. Sou seu pai, quero o melhor para você, seja o que for. E esse italiano filho de uma... – Ariadne pigarreou levemente, cortando o palavrão. – não é o melhor pra você, correto? Vamos, tome um banho, descanse um pouco no seu quarto, mate as saudades dele, depois venha tomar um lanche conosco. Indra está ansiosa para cozinhar só o que você gosta.

_ Indra ainda está na casa?

_ Claro que está. Ela é a governanta dos Thorsson. Sempre foi, e sempre será, até quando ELA decidir.

_ Vou vê-la antes de ir pro meu quarto. Será que ela me deixa entrar na cozinha? Ainda me lembro dela me botando pra fora: “Não, patrãozinho Afrodite, a cozinha não é lugar nem para crianças nem para os donos da casa...”

E saiu, sorrindo. Olaf olhou para o filho, depois para a mulher, que se sentou nas suas pernas, encostando no seu ombro.

_ Ele está sofrendo mais do que nos conta.

_ A beleza sempre traz sofrimento a seus donos. Mas ele é forte, você o fez forte, Olaf. A delicadeza é só exterior. Por dentro, ele é uma rocha.

_ Mamma, a rocha está rachada. Bem no miolinho.

_ Sempre quando os deuses têm inveja ou ciúmes dos mortais, há provações. Mas eu não coloquei o nome no meu bebê de Afrodite à toa. A deusa há de ajuda-lo.

Como preferia deixar essas coisas místicas por conta da esposa, Olaf se limitou a beija-la. Abrindo a porta da biblioteca, escutaram a governanta implicando com o cavaleiro de peixes.

_ Será possível? Nunca vai aprender, patrãozinho? Só quero ver os criados naquela cozinha. _Tätt, tätt_ *, para o seu quarto, tomar um banho e repousar. Às quatro teremos um lanche, daí terá a chance de matar as saudades da nossa comida.

Vendo o filho subir, Ariadne chamou o mordomo.

_ Sim, madame?

_ Se minhas filhas ou meus netos ligarem, Afrodite só chega amanhã.

_ Compreendo perfeitamente, senhora. Mais alguma coisa?

_ Eerr... Acho que ele não teria coragem, mas... se alguém chamado Carlo ligar, meu filho nunca está para essa pessoa, entendeu, Wayne?

Se o mordomo se surpreendeu, não demonstrou. Apenas curvou a cabeça e saiu.

 

* Tätt – rápido, em sueco.

 


	4. Enquanto isso, na Sala da Justiça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E o Carlo, o que ele pensa de tudo isso? Enquanto Afrodite está na Suécia, seus amigos na Grécia se preocupam.

CAPÍTULO 04

**ENQUANTO ISSO, NA SALA DA JUSTIÇA...**

 

Oops, no Santuário, Máscara da Morte passou essas três semanas se esbaldando com a mulherada. Ia fazer seus turnos de ronda com os olhos vermelhos, das noites mal dormidas. Nunca passava a noite sozinho, mas dispensava a companheira de cama logo após a transa. “Já fiquei amarrado demais por um ano. E justo a quem, meu Zeus! Devo ter pisado no calo de muitos deuses pra sofrer um castigo desses...” Quanto aos outros cavaleiros, as reações foram diversas... Saga, Aldebaran, Aioria e Camus não disseram nada, até convidando Carlo pra saírem com eles. Milo e Shura olhavam pra ele desconfiados daquela “recaída” repentina, achando que era só pra disfarçar, que logo ele estaria nos braços de Afrodite de novo ou iria procurar um novo amante. Mú procurava conversar o mínimo com Carlo, mas Shaka ficou irritadíssimo.

_ Dido deve estar arrasado... Onde já se viu? Um ano juntos e se largam assim?

_ Conversou com ele antes da viagem? – perguntou Mú, servindo mais chá.

_ Milu não deixou. Aquele cão de guarda disse a mim, olha que petulância, A MIM que o mestre dela não estava em condições de ficar remoendo essas coisas e depois que voltasse me contaria tudo...

_ Abençoada Milu... – riu Áries. – Se todo mundo tivesse uma serva como ela, o Santuário não precisaria de guardas... Um exército de Aspásias defenderiam os cavaleiros de ouro contra tudo... até contra os deuses.

Shaka pensou e abaixou a guarda, rindo junto. Mas fez beicinho...

_ Mas é intrigante demais, Mú. Primeiro Afrodite consegue fazer um heterossexual convicto namora-lo, passam um ano juntos, de repente Máscara da Morte acorda e lembra que gosta só de mulheres?

_ Bem, é realmente tudo muito estranho mesmo... Quando Dido volta?

_ Falta um mês ainda... Ele tirou as férias atrasadas...

_ A mãe dele deve estar no céu... A senhora Ariadne adora aquele filho...

Mas foi a provocante Shina que descobriu tudo. Uma noite em que ela encontrou Carlo na taberna com os outros cavaleiros, mexeu com ele, cravando fundo como só ela sabia:

_ Ora, ora, veio diversificar de novo, Carlo? Enjoou de entrar pela porta dos fundos?

_ Eu sempre fui homem de entrar pela frente, amazona.

_ Até pouco tempo não era bem assim, não é, meu querido? Você bem que gostava de uma rabada...

_ Mas voltei ao normal. Quando os deuses forçam a barra, os mortais não conseguem resistir, mas graças a Zeus, eu fui liberto dessa manipulação ridícula...

_ Você estava sendo manipulado, Máscara? Ah, conta outra... – Shina se sentou no colo de Aioria, bebendo o resto do vinho de Leão, que nem notou direito, ainda de boca aberta com a revelação que ouviu e imaginando o que estava por vir...

_ Manipulado por aquele deus safado, maldito viadinho com suas flechas, Eros. Ele me enfeitiçou e me deu de bandeja para Peixes.

Milo fechou um olho, avaliando a situação... Plausível, mas ainda assim...

_ E como você se desvinculou? Melhor, como você percebeu que estava sendo manipulado?

Máscara da Morte abriu a boca para contar, pensou melhor e se calou. Só iria se rebaixar mais contando que Eros se disfarçou nele pra comer o veado do Afrodite, porque assim, além de gay seria considerado corno. Que ódio!! Deveria ter matado Peixes naquela hora. Seu sangue ainda fervia quando se lembrava da cena.  

_ Eu... eu fui avisado por um oráculo e convenci Eros a me libertar. Já havia pago a penitência por muito tempo. Ele já não tinha mais porque me castigar.

_ Ah, era castigo? – riu Shina. – Castigo gostoso, hein?

_ Vá a merda, Shina. Que prazer pode ter agir contra sua natureza?

_ Mas será que você estava mesmo agindo contra sua natureza, Carlo? – provocou a amazona mais ainda – Você agia como se amasse mesmo o Fro.

Aioria sentiu que tudo já havia sido dito e puxou Shina mais pra perto, como se fosse beija-la na nuca, mas sussurrou:

_ Chega, encrenqueira. Já forçou muito...

Ela virou a cabeça como se fosse beija-lo mas piscou e sussurrou de volta:

_ Você não viu nada, ainda.

Aioria se viu na obrigação de beija-la (putz! Essa foi boa!), pra evitar um confronto com Carlo, que havia ficado paralisado com a última frase. Quando ele soltou Shina, o cavaleiro de câncer já havia se levantado e saído. Milo, que estava mordendo a bochecha, soltou a gargalhada que estava segurando, e puxou Shina pra beija-la também:

_ Você é ótima, meu bem! Agora sabemos de tudo e mais um pouco.

_ Sabemos? – Aioria ficou olhando para os dois, tentando descobrir onde estava o “mais um pouco”.

_ Sim. Fique aqui que eu vou ligar para o Shaka. Tomara que ele não tenha ido meditar na praia. Ele se “esquece” de levar o celular.

O celular estava na caixa postal, Milo resolveu ligar para o Mú e a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica. Escorpião mandou um dos dois ligar pra ele que era urgente. Mú ligou dois minutos depois.

_ Posso saber onde você estava?

_ Shaka e eu estávamos começando a sessão de relaxamento quando você ligou aos gritos. Onde é o incêndio dessa vez, Escorpião?

_ Tem certeza de que nessas sessões de vocês não rola um sexozinho de vez em quando? – Milo riu maliciosamente. Como Mú estava usando o viva voz, ele ouviu Shaka resmungar lá do fundo. – O que ele disse?

_ Te ofereceu a extração de alguns sentidos, principalmente os primordiais pro sexo. Então?

Milo contou toda a conversa de Shina com Carlo, fazendo com que dois pares de olhos, violetas e azuis brilhassem. Depois que desligou, as cabecinhas loira e violeta começaram a ferver...

Enquanto isso, Carlo andava irritadíssimo pelas ruas. Sentiu que precisava descarregar a raiva em alguma coisa. Maldita amazona, estragou toda uma noite, que parecia ser gostosa... Parada na esquina da rua em que ele virou estava a silhueta de uma mulher, o que fez o coração de Máscara acelerar: “pode ser que a noite não fique de todo perdida, afinal...” Mas ao se aproximar, viu que a mulher era muito linda, uma verdadeira deusa. Reconheceu Afrodite, a deusa da beleza e parou para fazer uma meia volta, mas ela ergueu a mão e o impediu.

_ Vai usar seus poderes contra mim, como seu filho fez?

_ Deixa de ser petulante, cavaleiro. Não foi ruim de todo, foi?

_ Como não? Eu fui motivo de chacota por meses! Eu dormia com outro homem, mesmo não sendo essa a minha natureza! Eu o beijava! Eu... Por Zeus, poderia vomitar aqui, no seu pé, se eu lembrar tudo o que eu fazia com aquele... aquele...

_ É só disso que você se lembra? Das noites na cama com seu amante? As coisas ordinárias não ficaram? Quando você ficou doente e realmente vomitou em cima dele, que Afrodite cuidou de você, ou que ele aprendeu a cozinhar comida italiana pra te agradar... Sabe, Carlo, eu vim até aqui pra tentar conversar com você sobre o assunto, porque eu vi o sofrimento do meu querido. Sabia que a mãe dele me ofereceu o Afrodite desde o seu primeiro mês de gestação? E que a cada ano, no aniversário dele, eles renovam o voto? Eu tenho o maior prazer em vê-lo feliz, porque ele fica mais belo. Mas sinceramente, acho que eu errei muito em aproximar você dele, achando que era o melhor pra ele... Você não o merece, se não consegue vê-lo como ele é.

_ Como ele é? Um veado egoísta e vaidoso, um verdadeiro narciso, que levanta da cama depois da transa pra retocar o batom.

_ É pra... UFF! Você é desagradável! Fique com sua vida “normal” e medíocre, Máscara da Morte!! Arrume uma mulher, encha-a de filhos remelentos e desagradáveis como você! E pensar que eu briguei com meu filho por se disfarçar de você. Eu deveria tê-lo matado, por ter se rebaixado a tanto! – e a deusa da beleza desapareceu.

Máscara da Morte deu uma gargalhada irônica e seguiu caminho, com as mãos nos bolsos, assoviando. Entrou numa “casa suspeita” e de lá só saiu pela manhã, cheirando a álcool e perfume barato. Vida de homem, sabe como é.


	5. People change e as vezes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afrodite arrumou um novo par e não vai mais voltar para o Santuário.

CAPÍTULO 05

**PEOPLE CHANGE E ÀS VEZES...**

 

...mudam demais. No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã a casa da família parecia um formigueiro. As irmãs, os cunhados e principalmente os sobrinhos adolescentes vieram ver Afrodite. Suas sobrinhas de 13, 14 anos amavam aquele tio lindo, que sabia tudo de maquiagem e roupas. Os sobrinhos mais velhos queriam puxa-lo pra ir praticar esportes com eles. Os cunhados queriam leva-lo para beber, pescar e medir forças, afinal ele era um cavaleiro de Atena. E as irmãs queriam mima-lo, fofocar, sentar-se todas em volta da mamma e fazer de conta que ainda eram crianças e Afrodite era sua boneca favorita. Peixes se saiu bem, marcando com as meninas de ir ao shopping no dia seguinte com todas, marcando um jogo de hóquei no gelo pro dia depois, e a pescaria com o pai e os cunhados no final de semana. Dyonnisia e Anfertite, duas jovens senhoras de 37 e 35 anos se acomodaram, prontas pra puxar o caçula para o seu colo, mas Hyppolite e Addonys se prepararam pra brigar, Arthemys ficando meio de lado, já emburrando e Gaya se sentando no sofá, tranqüila em seus seis meses de gestação, certa de que teria um quinhão do carinho de Fro. Ariadne se sentou na cadeira do papai e bateu palmas:

_ Conheço vocês! Podem parar! Afrodite não está em condições pra suportar seus ciuminhos e bobagens hoje! Ele precisa muito de todas nós.

O sinal de alarme soou pra todas, que se sentaram mais perto da ponta das poltronas, como se fossem sair imediatamente atrás do carrasco do irmão:

_ O que houve? Se apaixonou e quebrou a cara de novo, Dido? – perguntou Addonys.

_ Quem foi que te magoou? Fala que a gente quebra o desgraçado! – gritou Gaya.

_ O que você vai fazer? – riu Dyonnisia. – Vai dar uma barrigada nele? Sossega, Gaya, que você não pode sofrer emoções fortes. E Donnie, não é assim que vamos erguer o moral do nosso bebê, se lembrarmos de suas paixões anteriores...

_ Falou o Oráculo de Delfos! Você está querendo dar uma de irmã mais velha toda poderosa, só pra que ele corra pro seu colo e saia dizendo por aí que você é a fodona... – reclamou Addonys.

Afrodite se ajoelhou perto dos joelhos da mãe, já conhecendo todo o roteiro dessas conversas. Seguindo a deixa, Anfertite se ajoelhou ao lado dele, pegando sua mão, enquanto Hyppolite lhe acariciava os cabelos. E antes que as mais velhas se pegassem, Afrodite liberou toda a sua mágoa, soluçando alto. Whilelm, marido de Hyppolite, encostou o ouvido na porta e comentou com Pietr, marido de Anfertite:

_ Já estão soluçando.

_ Daqui a quinze minutos estarão rindo. Catarse coletiva familiar. Alivia as tensões... Se nosso cunhado se apaixonasse por uma mulher, resolveria alguma coisa?

_ Acho que não. Ele viria pra cá chorar o pé na bunda do mesmo jeito... – riu Olsen, marido de Addonys, oferecendo um drinque aos cunhados. – Afrodite se entrega muito nos seus relacionamentos...

_ Mas se ele não fosse gay...

_ Se ele não fosse gay, estaria aqui conosco, bebendo pra afogar as mágoas, mas chorando de paixão do mesmo jeito. – rebateu Olsen. – Tenho um primo que já se casou três vezes e três vezes se separou, todas as vezes ficando a um passo do alcoolismo, de tão transtornado que fica.

_ Ele é muito bonito, pro seu próprio bem. – comentou Pietr.

_ Falou o psicólogo da família. Como assim, doutor?

_ Causa inveja e ciúmes, tanto nas mulheres que queriam ser como ele, quanto nos outros gays, que também queriam ser como ele. Como não conseguem, tentam destruí-lo...

Um gole de uísque depois, os cunhados se entreolharam e riram, se afastando:

_ Pietr, você é mais louco que os seus pacientes... Vamos jogar pôquer, enquanto elas se resolvem? Cadê o Olaf? Vamos deixar nosso sogro um pouco mais pobre hoje...

Dez dias depois, quilômetros de shopping percorridos, pontos de hóquei pra trás, pescarias bem sucedidas e o punho de Olsen quebrado por cair de mau jeito (“Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! – reclamou Donnie –  São pior que crianças. Tem que desafiar meu irmão pra luta romana? Ele treina todos os dias”) Olaf decidiu levar a mulher e o filho pra esquiar. Só os três, para Afrodite descansar. No restaurante do hotel, Afrodite estava no bar, esperando seus pais, quando uma loira escultural veio em sua direção, sorrindo muito. “Me parece familiar. Deve ser amiga das minhas irmãs.”

_ Afrodite! Você continua lindo. – e beijou-lhe a boca.

O primeiro pensamento de Dido foi “uau, que louca!” mas o beijo foi reconhecido “Só tem uma pessoa no mundo com esses lábios e esse beijo!”

_ Patrick?

_ Patrícia, agora, meu querido. Feche a boca, que é falta de educação babar em público. Gostou do meu novo visual?

_ Zeus que está no Olimpo! Mas o que você fez? – Afrodite ergueu o braço de Paty, fazendo com que ele se virasse pra poder vê-lo em todos os ângulos.

_ Operei! – respondeu a loira, rindo. – Coloquei silicone, apliquei injeções de hormônios, tudo pra ser uma mulher completa.

Afrodite deixou sua mente divagar para quando eles tinham onze anos. Ele sabia tudo sobre menstruação e mudanças, por causa de suas irmãs, mas muito pouco sobre o que acontecia aos meninos. A única coisa que sabia era que era diferente, pois enquanto seus coleguinhas procuravam espiar as meninas por buracos nos vestiários femininos, ele ficava satisfeito em ver os meninos no vestiário próprio. Nas férias em casa, um dia, Patrick resolveu usar as roupas de uma prima. Nunca mais cortou o cabelo e foi se transformando. Seu pai o surrava direto, mas no colegial já era rival da chefe de torcida, loira de minissaia. Afrodite achava um exagero, pois ele gostava de ser menino, nunca tivera raiva de possuir um pênis, como Patrick. Paty o beijara várias vezes e servira de parceiro passivo. Dizia que se tivesse aquele rosto, com aquela pinta conquistaria o mundo feito Cleópatra. Afrodite só ria, pois seu mestre dizia a mesma coisa, o ensinando a seduzir para alcançar o poder, sem deixar de ser homem. Já fazia alguns anos que ninguém sabia de Patrick, além de que o pai dele, num acesso de raiva, o deserdara e o expulsara de casa. E ali estava seu primeiro amante, totalmente transformado em mulher, como sempre sonhara.

_ Está aqui sozinho?

_ Vim com meus pais.

_ Meu pai morreu. Minha mãe me chamou de volta e me deu o dinheiro da herança. Então eu me vi totalmente livre. Vamos pro meu quarto. Quero que você me veja por inteira e me conte o que é essa nuvem de tristeza sobre seu lindo olhar.

_ Dá pra perceber?

_ Eu te conheço há anos, baby. Você pode mentir pra muita gente, mas Paty te conhece melhor que você mesmo.

Afrodite deixou um recado com o maitre e acompanhou o amigo. No quarto, Paty tirou toda a roupa, exibindo um corpo de miss Suécia e fez com que Afrodite se despisse também.

_ Meu Deus! Esses anos como cavaleiro também te fizeram muito bem. Você está um tesão.

_ Seu beijo continua igual, Paty... Delicioso e promissor...

_ Quer verificar se outras coisas mudaram? – e antes que Afrodite respondesse, se ajoelhou em frente sua virilha, já o colocando na boca.

Depois, abraçado a Paty, Afrodite ria, pensando em que homem faria amor com uma “mulher” tão forte quanto aquela, que lhe ergueu pra colocar na cama, que lhe prendeu no colchão ao cavalga-lo, que agora o abraçava possessivamente? Olaf e Ariadne estranharam muito a nova imagem de Patrick, mas adoraram a atenção que ele dispensava a Afrodite. Eram companheiros constantes na pista de esqui, no restaurante e na cama, à noite. Afrodite contou sobre Carlo, Paty desabafou sobre alguns amantes cretinos... Um dia, cheios de vinho branco, Paty pediu Afrodite em casamento.

_ Você já está bêbado, seu puto travestido. Eu sou gay, e você se operou pra comer homens.

_ E o que você está fazendo na minha cama, se você é gay? Vai falar que não gostou do que fizemos, nessa última semana? Você tem tudo o que eu gosto e sabe usar com maestria.

_ Eu fico meio em desvantagem assim... – riu Afrodite, enchendo a taça. Depois de virar mais uma, ele balançou a cabeça. – Mas se tivermos um casamento aberto, com chance de eu ir atrás do que eu também gosto, quando eu sentir falta, eu me caso com você.

_ Porque não? A maioria dos gays enrustidos não faz assim? Se casa, depois larga a esposa santa em casa com os remelentos enquanto vai à caça dos garotinhos? Só quero que você não me deixe em casa. Eu gosto de um ménage a trois.

Afrodite riu até dar soluços, bateu a taça na de Paty e deu-lhe um beijo.

_ Você é fantástica, Paty. Sim, eu me caso com você. Daqui pra frente chega de ir atrás de desconhecidos que não me amam. Vou ficar em casa, e amar um conhecido que me entende.

Olaf não gostou muito da idéia, mas Ariadne vibrou com a possibilidade de manter Afrodite na Suécia pra sempre. Enfim, se aquela loucura não se desse certo, era mais fácil de se separar que um casamento hetero. E Afrodite ligou para o Santuário, pedindo dispensa. Saori pediu pra ele pensar bem, mas o quase-ex-cavaleiro de peixes estava decidido a não voltar mais. Athena chamou Camus e pediu pra ele montar todo o circo necessário para uma seleção de novos cavaleiros.

_ Seleção para novos cavaleiros? Alguém morreu? Afrodite está bem?

_ Sim. Acho que sim. Ele me ligou, que não volta mais. Vai se casar.

Camus apenas piscou e fez uma reverência, indo preparar tudo pra escolha do novo cavaleiro de Peixes. “Esse santuário vai pegar fogo!!”pensava ele, enquanto trabalhava.

 

 

 

 


	6. I don't wanna miss a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O casamento do ano. Os melhores cantores de casamento e os melhores votos!!

 

I DON’T WANNA MISS A THING...

 

Por mais indiferente que Máscara da Morte quis ficar, foi impossível não tomar conhecimento da revolução que estava causando no Santuário a dispensa de Afrodite e as inscrições para a escolha do novo cavaleiro de Peixes. Ele subiu à casa de Peixes, para enfrentar o olhar de Aspásia que organizava a embalagem das coisas de seu mestre:

_ Deseja alguma coisa, cavaleiro de Câncer?

_ Hein? Não... só vim ver se esqueci alguma coisa minha no meio dessa tralha toda...

Milu deu-lhe uma olhada demorada mas nada disse. Permitiu que Carlo ficasse lá enquanto quisesse, o que não foi muito tempo. Quando voltou à casa de Câncer, havia visita. Um homem alto, maior ate que Máscara da Morte, o esperava na sacada. Assim que ouviu o barulho de passos se virou, e Carlo sentiu um choque. Conhecia aqueles olhos azuis piscina.

_ Sim? Em que posso ajuda-lo?

Olaf Thorsson avaliou o homem à sua frente. Caráter firme, exalava um poder que não podia ser ignorado, mas bem no fundo daqueles olhos azuis, havia honra, dedicação e... um certo desespero? Sim, aquele era o homem que seu filho amava. E porque não dizer? Que amava seu filho.

_ Sou Olaf Thorsson. O pai de Afrodite.

_ Volto a lhe perguntar. Em que posso lhe ser útil?

_ Tem um minuto? Gostaria muito de lhe falar?

_ Oh...

Naquele minuto mágico em que as vidas mudam por um simples “sim” ou “não”, Afrodite, a deusa, prendeu a respiração. Liebe ainda pensou em dar uma forcinha, mas a mãe ergueu a mão, impedindo. “Não. Ele tem que se decidir por si só...” E Carlo não as decepcionou.

_ Prego, signore Thorsson. Entre, vamos tomar alguma coisa...

Olaf entrou e ficou satisfeito com a casa de Câncer. No terraço interno, se sentaram e Carlo trouxe duas cervejas.

_ Pinta?

_ Apenas por hobby... Desestressa bem. O senhor tem algum hobby?

_ Fotografia. Com uma família do tamanho da minha, nunca falta material.

Riram, apreciando-se mutuamente. Carlo perguntou, sem se constranger:

_ Afrodite vai se casar, pelo que dizem. Com quem?

_ Com um amigo de infância, que fez uma operação de troca de sexo. É sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar.

_ Esse casamento lhe desagrada...

_ Você é perspicaz, Carlo. Mas não pelos motivos que você pensa. Afrodite é meu filho, eu o amo como ele é. Mas Patrick não o ama. Fiz uma investigação e ele está arruinado. Vai se usar do meu dinheiro, fique com Afrodite ou se divorcie dele. Minha mulher sabe, mas não se importa. O que interessa a Ariadne é que o filho dela está de volta à Suécia, na barra de sua saia. Mas o lugar dele é aqui! Ele sempre foi um garoto especial, com os diabos, não deve ser desperdiçado em compras no shopping ou pescarias regadas a schnitz com um bando de petulantes cunhados.

Máscara da Morte não respondeu nada. Terminaram o resto da cerveja em silêncio, arrotaram tranqüilamente, Olaf se levantou, Carlo o acompanhou até a saída, trocaram um aperto de mão amigável.

Carlo voltou, andou uns passos pelo terraço, depois jogou sua garrafa no muro:

_ Maldição! Porque eu me importo?

E aquela vozinha interior lhe respondeu: “porque você o ama...” Imagens vieram à sua mente: Afrodite e ele pescando, e o diabinho pescava bem, sem nojo de limpar seus “coleguinhas”; aquela vez em que Dido estava no jardim e apareceu um rato no meio das folhagens e primeiro ele matou o rato depois teve um ataque histérico, chorando nos braços de Carlo porque havia matado um animalzinho inocente; ou das inúmeras vezes em que estavam ali no terraço, Carlo pintando e Afrodite recostado na chaise longue, bebendo vinho branco, lendo até cochilar ou dentro da casa de Câncer, cozinhando... Imagens naturais de um casal, Carlo lembrando até dos sinais nervosos de Afrodite: se ele estivesse enciumado, coçava o lóbulo da orelha esquerda, irritado enrolava um cachinho do cabelo no indicador ou concentrado, chupava o dedo mindinho... Dormia encolhido na cama, encostado nele, Carlo, e não gostava muito de cobertas: vivia jogando tudo pro chão.

_ Coisa irritante! – exclamou Máscara da Morte. E percebeu algo importante.

 Sem perder mais um minuto, usou sua velocidade da luz para fazer a mala, correr até o Salão do Templo e intimar Camus a parar com o processo de seleção (coisa que nem o Cavaleiro de Aquário nem Saori estranharam) depois chegar ao aeroporto a tempo de comprar uma passagem para a Suécia. Só ligou pra casa de Afrodite para confirmar o óbvio: não era bem vindo lá, porque antes de ligar e ouvir que “o patrão Afrodite não está” ele já tinha buscado o seu cosmo. Então ligou para o escritório de Olaf Thorsson marcando uma entrevista. Depois foi conhecer seu rival.

_ Uau! Pra quem gosta de Galak, dá pra se lambuzar... Será que a tal operação foi bem sucedida em todos os sentidos? E porque diabos Afrodite iria se sujeitar a casar com esse tipinho?

Dois dias depois enquanto na mansão dos Thorsson, a casa fervia com os preparativos para o “casamento” dali uma semana, dois homens se reecontravam com outras idéias na cabeça, as quais selaram com um novo aperto de mão.

_Bem típico daquele grosseirão! – resmungou Shaka, afivelando o cinto de segurança.- Sumir sem avisar nada!

_ Calma, Shaka. Talvez Máscara da Morte não queira ver Afrodite se casando. Vai saber se ele não sente mais nada mesmo? – Mú tentou acalmar os ânimos de Virgem.

_ Você acha? – o loiro piscou seus olhos azuis, que faiscavam de indignação.-Se for assim, vai ser bem feito pra ele. Quem manda ser durão?

Os cavaleiros estavam no avião, indo para o casamento e para se despedir de Afrodite. A casa de Peixes já estava desocupada, Milu iria trabalhar para o Máscara da Morte, coisa que todos estranharam (menos Camus de Aquário), as eliminatórias começariam na semana que vem. Aioria resmungava o tempo todo contra tudo isso:

_ Vai totalmente contra as tradições do Santuário. Nós não somos empregados remunerados, que podemos ser dispensados assim. Somos cavaleiros de Atena, nascemos pra isso, a vaga só é aberta com nossa morte... Vocês já viram os estrupícios que se candidataram? Um pior que o outro. Vou socar Afrodite quando o ver.

_ Vai ter que passar por cima das seis irmãs dele, uma mais brava que a outra. – riu Saga. – Isso se conseguir enfrentar a leoa mãe. Perto delas, você não passa de um filhote recém nascido.

_ Milu, Anfertyte, Dyonnisia, Addonys, d. Ariadne, de onde será que essas mulheres vieram? – brincou Milo. – Se elas resolvessem se candidatar às nossas vagas, não teríamos nenhuma chance...

Na mansão, Ariadne foi uma anfitriã impecável, mas Saga, Mú e Shaka, mais sensíveis, sabiam o quanto ela os queria ver pelas costas, receosa de que a presença dos colegas influenciasse Afrodite. Vestido com uma malha de gola alta branca e uma calça de couro justa preta, ele os recebeu com gritos de alegria, pulando no pescoço de cada um, disfarçadamente contando quantos vieram e se sentiu a falta de um, não demonstrou.

_ Ah, hoje eu pedi para Indra fazer _hemlagade köttbullar méd sas_ e _kyeklinfile méd farskpotatesallad_ pra vocês experimentarem uma autêntica comida sueca...

_ O nome é bem complicadinho... – riu Aldebaran

_ Mas são almôndegas com molho e filé de frango com salada de batatas... e vai ter arroz integral com legumes para o Shaka. Estava com saudades de todos vocês... Puxa! Nem eu sabia que era tanto... Vamos, eu vou mostrar seus quartos.

Afrodite distribuiu os amigos nos quartos de hóspedes e ficou no quarto de Mú e Shaka para conversar. Sentou-se na cama, enrolando um cachinho no indicador.

_ Ele não quis vir, né?

_ “Ele” sumiu, faz uma semana. Zeus sabe onde “ele” está e espero que seja num inferno! – rugiu Shaka. – Esqueça, Dido. “Ele” não merece nem que você pense um minuto naquele egoísta. Vamos falar do seu casamento... Está feliz?

_ Ai, Paty é fantástico! Me trata como um rei...

_ Que bom...

_ Como é fazer amor com alguém que trocou de sexo? Pra mim, foi uma surpresa... Achei que você não... não fosse chegado... – Mú ficou vermelho.

_ Bem... A gente acostuma com tudo... O que adianta eu ter prazer na cama e ser infeliz na vida do dia-a-dia?

Os olhos azuis piscina e os olhos violetas se encararam e Afrodite abaixou o olhar. Shaka bateu palmas:

_ Mú, às vezes você é irritantemente chato! Êta mania besta de querer ser o sabe-tudo... Vamos, Afrodite, que eu estou morrendo de vontade de comer esse filé de frango... ou pelo menos a salada de batatas...

Telepaticamente, Shaka franziu a testa para Mú, que concordou com a cabeça : “Não vai durar...”

Durante os dias que antecederam o casamento, os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram confusos com a família de Afrodite. Seis irmãs, seis cunhados, dezenove netos, tias, tios, primos, colegas de escola, empregados dos Thorsson, todos passavam pela casa. A roupa de Afrodite ficou pronta, mas ele surpreendeu, exigindo outro tipo de flor para enfeitar o local da festa que não fossem rosas...

_ Mas filho...

_ NÃO QUERO! E nem quero ver UMA rosa branca sequer...

No dia do casamento, o dia estava frio, mas firme e lindo. No jardim dos fundos foi armado um círculo de cadeiras e no meio um disco mais alto onde os “noivos” trocariam suas juras de amor e alianças. Na primeira fila, os cavaleiros de ouro e as irmãs de Afrodite. Tocava desde cedinho Elton John, Freddie Mercury e George Michael, os preferidos do noivo. Na hora do “enlace”, Saga ficou de cantar ao vivo. Afrodite estava ansioso de não conseguir comer nada no café da manhã e ainda ficar enjoado. Gaya trouxe Dramin pra ele tomar e Dionne o fez comer frutas o tempo todo, para não desmaiar na hora de fraqueza. O pai parecia satisfeito e Ariadne começou a desconfiar daquele sorriso de “Frajola quando enfia o Piu-piu na boca”. Aos poucos a família começou a chegar e a tomar os seus lugares. Os cavaleiros também, lindos em seus smokings foram se sentar. Anfertyte puxou Milo:

_ Onde você estava há vinte anos atrás, Escorpião?

_ Bem, infelizmente, não à sua vista, Tyte... Senão, hoje eu seria cunhado, não cavaleiro...

Riram, piscando. Afrodite, nervoso, se controlando para não puxar os cabelos, entrou e subiu na plataforma. A família inteira aplaudiu, assoviou, gritou “lindo!”, deixando-o vermelho e piorando sua situação. De smoking branco, com detalhes em prata na gola, na lapela e no laço que prendia seu cabelo, ele estava mesmo divino, derretendo o coração de sua mãe. Olhando o relógio e confirmando com o pai de Afrodite, Saga fez um sinal para o conjunto e começou a cantar Skyline Pigeon, do Elton John. Foi quando Olaf, que ia entregar a noiva se sentou, surpreendendo a todos. Mas Ariadne nem teve tempo de perguntar “O que você está fazendo, pappa?” porque seu filho estava tendo uma vertigem na plataforma. Camus e Aioria, mais próximos, o ampararam e o seguraram para receber... Máscara da Morte, num lindo smoking negro, com uma rosa branca na lapela. Ele segurou as mãos de Afrodite e sorriu para toda a família ao redor:

_ Senhoras e senhores, a noiva desistiu do casamento e se vocês não se importarem, tomarei o seu lugar. Afinal, uma vagabunda que se vende por alguns milhares de dólares e uma passagem para as Bahamas não tem tanto amor assim pelo noivo. Mas eu posso lhes garantir, com toda certeza, que honrarei quaisquer votos que aqui proferir.

Ariadne olhou desesperada para Olaf. Ele só sorriu e beijou-lhe. Saga, que tinha engasgado, ia começar a cantar, quando Carlo ergueu a mão.

_ Odeio Elton John. Que tal Aerosmith ou Guns’n’Roses? Você conhece, velho? Se importa, Dido?

Afrodite ainda estava em choque. Só balançou a cabeça, acha que ele ia se importar com a música naquele momento?

Milo e Camus subiram no lugar do Saga, um pra cantar “Don’t wanna miss a thing” outro fazer “Passions”. O conjunto, formado por primos do Afrodite vibrou. Era muito melhor realmente que tocar Elton John. E o casamento teve início realmente... 


	7. Io che non vivo piu d'una hora senza a te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E o amor venceu mais uma vez. Agora de verdade.

 

**IO CHE NON VIVO PIU D’UNA HORA SENZA A TE*...**

 

Afrodite fechou os olhos, segurando as lágrimas. Agradeceu à deusa Afrodite e a todo Olimpo, pedindo perdão se alguma vez tinha se desesperado durante esse tempo. Sentindo um ligeiro apertão nas mãos, abriu os olhos, suspirando. Tinha que começar os votos. Seu pai com certeza tinha ensaiado o Carlo, contando como iria ser... Com uma voz trêmula no início, mas que foi ganhando confiança, Afrodite disse:

_ Eu, Afrodite Thorsson, cavaleiro de Athena, da sagrada casa de Peixes (essa parte ele improvisou no momento, para alegria de Aioria e tormento de sua mãe), declaro meu amor incondicional por ti, Carlo di Angelis, e assumo o compromisso de manter acesa a chama desse amor por toda a eternidade, respeitando-te, ficando ao teu lado na saúde e na doença, na tristeza e na alegria, te seguir em todos os teus caminhos até quando os deuses não mais nos permitirem nesta vida efêmera.

Milo deu uma engasgada breve, mas continuou cantando. Foi a vez das promessas de Carlo, que disse com voz clara.

_ Eu, Carlo di Angelis, cavaleiro de Athena, da sagrada casa de Câncer, declaro meu amor incondicional por ti, Afrodite Thorsson e assumo o compromisso de te defender, te guiar, te seguir, de ficar ao seu lado sempre, seja na tristeza ou na alegria, na doença ou na saúde, de manter esse amor intacto e vivo e mandar pro inferno qualquer filho da puta que se ponha em nosso caminho daqui em diante.

Camus, que já estava assobiando a introdução de Passion, parou, numa crise de riso, enquanto os outros se levantavam para aplaudir essa declaração de amor tão original quanto verdadeira. Carlo pegou a aliança do pedestal de gelo (cortesia cavaleiro de Aquário) que estava em cima de uma mesinha na plataforma e enfiou no dedo de Afrodite. Depois virou a palma da mão dele pra cima e colocou uma aliança que tirou do bolso pra que ele colocasse no dedo de Câncer. Shaka começou a chorar, sendo amparado por Mú, que discretamente entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Virgem, aliás todo mundo chorava na hora do beijo (ninguém resiste a um final feliz)... Ariadne se rendeu ao seu genro italiano, com uma certa dor no coração. Após algumas horas na festa, os noivos saíram à francesa, causando todo tipo de piadinhas infames...

Mas não foram muito longe... Afrodite teve um quarto num apart-hotel no centro da cidade, local discreto para certos encontros... E o gerente, muito gentil, se lembrou dele e alugou o local para a lua de mel. Trocaram alguns beijos no elevador, mas assim que Afrodite trancou a porta, mal teve tempo de se virar e já foi imprensando na madeira, os botões da sua camisa voando, Carlo devorando seus lábios, pescoço e ombros. Afrodite enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, abrindo a camisa do “marido” e procurando matar as saudades daquele corpo musculoso. Segurando Dido pela bunda, Máscara da Morte buscou o caminho da cama, rapidamente o jogando no colchão e tirando suas calças e sapatos. Parou, de pé, observando aquele corpo firme, definido, que contrastava com o rosto feminino e de grandes olhos azuis piscinas que o encaravam, cheios de desejo. Afrodite se ajoelhou na cama e desafivelou o cinto, abaixando as calças de Carlo junto com suas boxers pretas, liberando o objeto de suas noites de insônia e saudades, que já estava ereto e pulsando, pronto para ser reverenciado por sua boca e lábios.

Mas Carlo não queria saber de preliminares. Sequioso daquele corpo, se livrou das roupas e ajeitou Afrodite na cama, abrindo as pernas do amante, molhando os dedos e enfiando na entradinha do paraíso do outro, fazendo-o suspirar de ansiedade... Num cuidado extra, Carlo colocou camisinha e penetrou Afrodite com cuidado, aumentando a velocidade e pressão de acordo com a vontade do outro. Mas Dido estava com muitas saudades e delirava embaixo do amante:

_ Eu sou seu _, amore_... Todinho seu, mete com vontade... Mais, MAIS, MAIS, CARLO!!  Aaai, não me deixa mais, seu puto! Ninguém sabe trepar como você!

_ Dido! Você é tão apertadinho... _Io no vado laschiare te nunca em tutta mia_ _vitta_ **... Nunca mais vou te deixar, meu peixinho dourado, eu...aaaahhhhh....

Após essa primeira etapa e depois de um breve cochilo, Carlo olhou para Afrodite com um olhar malicioso e este teve que perguntar:

_ Ta pensando em quê, _amore_?

_ Eu já te fiz meu tantas vezes...mas nunca permiti que você me fizesse seu...

_ Como assim? – de repente, Afrodite entendeu – Ah, Carlo, é que isso depende muito de cada pessoa... Eu sou assim, eu gosto, mas costuma doer pra quem não está acostumado e... Você quer mesmo isso?

_ Você não quer?

_ Eu adoraria... peraí, que eu vou buscar uma coisinha...

Carlo se levantou num cotovelo pra ver Afrodite trazendo um creme do banheiro, que passou no pênis já protegido pela camisinha...

_ Lubrificante?

_ Como é sua primeira vez, nada de dores inúteis... Já vai ser dolorido de qualquer forma... Relaxe e deixa tudo comigo, ta?

Máscara da Morte engoliu em seco e abriu as pernas... Já tinha sentido dores terríveis em batalhas, não era aquilo que ia abate-lo... Afrodite procurou excita-lo ao máximo, mas ele era meio avantajado e Carlo era virgem. Não pode evitar um gemido profundo ao ser preenchido. Procurou brincar:

_ Agora eu entendo porque chamam os gays de “caras que mordem a fronha”...

_ Calma, baby, que daqui pra frente só melhora... Relaxa...

E aos poucos, a dor foi dando lugar ao prazer, os gemidos aumentando, os gritos excitando quem os dava e quem os ouvia, até que Carlo arqueou as costas, despejando seu sêmen nas mãos de Afrodite e na sua própria barriga, sentindo uma incrível sensação ao perceber o outro gozando dentro de si. Abraçados, Afrodite beijou a testa do amante:

_ Agora pertencemos um ao outro...

Carlo suspirou, dolorido e gemeu baixinho ao se ajeitar na cama...

_ Eu te falei que não era uma boa idéia... Vai doer por mais algumas horas... Acho que só amanhã à noite você vai poder se sentar direito...

_Não é à toa que aquele puto era vidrado em você... Com uma vara dessas, a mulherada e os outros veados deviam ficar louquinhos... Que desperdício, Dido...

Afrodite deu uma gargalhada, parando porque estava sacudindo Carlo...

_ Ai, meu lindo, desculpa. – a aliança brilhou, chamando a atenção dos dois – Nem acredito que estou casado com o homem que eu amo...

_ Nem eu... Que coisa louca! A sua família é diferente, como é que eu vou explicar para _mia mamma_ que eu casei com um homem?

_ Trocamos votos, _amore mio,_ e isto é apenas um anel de compromisso. Você está livre pra acabar com tudo quando desejar. Assim que você quiser ter uma família de verdade, com filhos e tudo, é só jogar o anel fora.

Carlo se mexeu mais uma vez, erguendo o corpo nos travesseiros e xingando baixinho. Puxou Afrodite para deitar por cima do seu peito e encara-lo:

_ Não é bem assim, Dido. Eu conversei durante dias com seu pai. Fomos ao cartório, registramos o casamento como uma parceria estável, e eu estou no testamento do seu pai como genro. Depois você tem que passar lá pra assinar, esqueci de dizer... Feche a boca porque eu já ouvi seu maxilar estalar... _Si, si,_ _amore mio_ , somos casados, marido e ... cônjuges, vá.

Afrodite rolou pra ficar de costas na cama e sacudiu as pernas e os braços encolhidos, dizendo entre risos: “yes, yes, yes”. Máscara da Morte ria, balançando a cabeça: “amo quando ele é espontâneo assim, devia ser lindo quando criança...” Depois Peixes voltou pra cima dele, com cuidado e beijou-o na boca:

_ Prometo ser uma boa esposinha, dedicada, amorosa e que nunca mais vai enfiar a vara no maridão.

_ Vai lavar minhas cuecas e cozinhar pra mim?

_ Sim!

_ Vai posar nu pra que eu possa pintar a hora em que eu quiser?

_ Sim!

_ Vai deixar eu sair pra jogar futebol enquanto você fica vendo novela?

_ Eu... se não for no horário da novela das sete, eu posso ir jogar junto, não posso?

Carlo riu novamente... Ia ser uma experiência diferente. Mas se lembrou de algo importante:

_ E também não vai mais dar pra nenhum deus disfarçado em minha figura, certo?

_ Prometo! Nunca mais vou me deixar enganar! Vou sempre fazer amor de olhos abertos agora...

Máscara da Morte olhou praqueles olhos azuis piscinas tão lindos, tão amorosos, que foi ele a agradecer à deusa da beleza por abrir-lhe os olhos e a mente. A deusa deu um pulinho e uma vibradinha discreta no Olimpo, enquanto Carlo puxava Afrodite para mais uma rodada de beijos.

_ Ótimo! Mas deixa pra amanhã... agora feche os olhos, Dido e me beije _... Io ti voglio tanto bene, amore mio... ***_

 

“ _Io che non vivo piu d’una hora senza te_

_Comme posso estare una vita senza te_

_Sei mia, sei mia...”_

 

# FIM

 

* Eu que não vivo mais de uma hora sem você.

**eu não vou te deixar mais nunca em toda a minha vida

*** Eu te amo tanto, meu amor

E a música de Pino Donaggio no final “Eu que não vivo mais de uma hora sem você, como posso ficar uma vida sem você? Seja minha, seja minha...”

Gente, eu amei escrever esse fic, espero que vocês gostem. É o final da trilogia do amor de Afrodite de Peixes, meu cavaleiro de ouro favorito. Começou com Afrodite Apaixonado, depois veio O Mais Belo e agora este.  

 

 

 


End file.
